


Little Fang

by GallicGalaxy



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms
Genre: Emotions, Established Relationship, Fluff, I can't deal with things, Inspired by Music, M/M, what even is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3823108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallicGalaxy/pseuds/GallicGalaxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raoul speaks for the stars, who want Erik to know how precious he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Fang

**Author's Note:**

> WELL I thought I was done with this pairing a long time ago  
> But I'm not  
> So this is a thing here  
> Inspired by a song with which it shares a title, and yes I'm aware the song is dumb and nobody's ever heard of it but I love it to death anyway, so that's what inspired this  
> Also I have a lot of feels  
> And I'm working on a long fic for them that I may or may not get very far into, we shall see.

“Do they frighten you?” Raoul asked quietly, breaking through an endless, lapsing silence, facilitated by the heavy darkness of night. “The stars?”

Erik was silent for a moment, staring thoughtfully at the glittering specks of light blanketing the black sky. He could see the constellations in his head, and was tracing their shapes with his flickering eyes.

“They have been known to.” Erik stated at last, not breaking his fixed stare into the starry sky. Raoul paused for a moment, enthralled by the stars but not quite sure what to make of them.

“Well, I don’t imagine that they’re very afraid of you.” Raoul replied. A silly thing to say, of course, but at that point Raoul was quite used to saying silly things and very rarely realizing it until afterwards. “I think they like you, as a matter of fact.” He declared boldly, continuing despite what his mind told him. “They’re singing to you. Playing you a song. Can’t you hear it, the music of the universe?”

“Perhaps.” Erik murmured, entertaining Raoul’s foolishness. He leaned his head back against Raoul’s stomach, his shoulders adjusting to cradle themselves about the positioning of Raoul’s knees. “It is a powerful song. A violent one, even.” He said tightly.

“But it is nonetheless beautiful.” Raoul retorted, an almost reassuring tone in his voice. He moved his hands down, to stroke Erik’s hair, and felt Erik start to tense up as soon as he touched him. Not an unexpected reaction, but not a particularly desired one either. Raoul gave him a moment to relax, petting his hair slowly, but he knew that Erik would never truly relax with anyone’s hands that close to his face.

“What are they saying?” Erik asked, almost interrogatively, in the tone of voice he would use when asking a question he already knew the answer to.

“They’re searching for you. Calling to you.” Raoul told him. “Can’t you feel it?”

“Certainly.” Erik rumbled, half-closing his eyes.

“They’re telling you…that you’re something special.” Raoul yawned. It was moments like these, surrounded by the unending mask of night, his hands absorbing Erik’s energy, that Raoul felt like running away. There was so much night out there, so much land clad in darkness where he and Erik had no names. It would be far too easy to just jump up and dart out into the shadows, find somewhere to go where they never had to look back. There was something so comforting that he had found about darkness, a certain sense of freedom, the thought that there was not a single restraint it could put on him aside from that of sight. “And you should try your best to embrace that, even though the world will keeping telling you it’s wrong. Because there’s at least one person who loves you anyway.”

Erik remained silent, the stars reflecting off of his eyes and making them look almost tearful. “Even if everyone else is afraid of you, even if they laugh at you, you don’t have to be one of those people to yourself.” Raoul continued, softening his tone as he stroked the side of Erik’s face with the back of his hand. “Or at least that’s what I can understand from them.”

“I heard not a word of it to be different.” Erik conceded, relaxing and sliding his head into Raoul’s lap. “The stars are very sweet tonight, aren’t they?”

“You’re they’re favorite.” Raoul purred, caressing Erik’s jawline. “Naturally.”

“It seems to be so.” Erik almost chuckled. “They at least think very highly of me, that much is certain.”

“And why should they not?” Raoul flourished. “They have sought you out. These same stars oversaw your creation, my dear. Clearly they find you to be something...extraordinary.” He continued, his voice lowering to a near-hush as he spoke. “They could've made you anything...” Raoul whispered, almost wondrously. “But they made _you_.” He finished, reverence lacing his youthful voice.

“Tell the stars thank you, then.” Erik murmured, his voice tight with either tiredness or sadness, possible both.

“Why don't you tell them yourself?” Raoul teased, playing with a lock of Erik's hair.

“Thank you, stars.” Erik sighed contentedly, closing his eyes as he rested his head in Raoul's lap.

“Are you sleepy, love?” Raoul asked sweetly, looking down at Erik and thinking only about how precious Erik seemed when he was weary.

“Mmm, possibly.” Erik purred. “Are you? Do you wish to head back?”

“Ah, no.” Raoul answered. “I never want to go back.” He choked, his voice lowering almost to silence at the end. “I want to creep out into the night with you. I want to go anywhere else...”

“If you were to lie with me, they would...” Erik halted in the middle of his sentence, seeming somewhat confused. “I mean, if you were to...rest with me. Rather than returning.” Erik corrected awkwardly. “You would likely be missed.”

“Why can't we run away?” Raoul asked.

“Oh, you know why.” Erik sighed. Raoul did not respond, and Erik did not continue.

“Can't we just sleep here, under the stars?” Raoul said meekly, sounding close to tears.

“Someone might see us.” Erik yawned. “Besides, it would be dirty and uncomfortable. Sleeping on the ground is less romantic than one would think.”

“Oh, but I think the stars would appreciate it.” Raoul mumbled, half to himself.

“You and your stars.” Erik chuckled.

“No, they are your stars.” Raoul refuted smoothly. “You are the one they love. Their opus. You're...something special.” Erik reached a hand up and stroked Raoul's wrist calmly, cracking his eyes open.

“No, my dear.” He began. “ _You're_ something special. The strength of your love deserves more praise than mine.”

“Oh, why I don't think so.” Raoul said sweetly. “Yours deserves just as much, and receives less.”

“Oh, you flatter me.” Erik grunted, smiling tentatively. He wrapped his hand into Raoul's, their black and white gloves intertwining, and gently stroked the side of Raoul's hand with his thumb. “I love you, dear.” He whispered, the smooth depth of his voice so beautiful that it was beyond the extent of envy. Raoul could hardly bring himself to respond, overwhelmed by everything that was occuring around him.

“I love you too.” He managed to mumble at last, his voice sounding far too humble and weak for his figure.

“I know.” Erik said, his eyes sliding closed again. He turned his head to the side and pulled Raoul's hand towards his face, placing a soft-yet-noticeable kiss on his fingertips. And then, so quietly and in such a frail voice that it may just have been the stars bidding a final word...

“Thank you.”

 


End file.
